


Sets Consistently High Standards

by Resonant



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, Bender says to Brian, I'm trouble. You know that. What are you still doing hanging around with me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sets Consistently High Standards

Look, Bender says to Brian, I'm trouble. You know that. What are you still doing hanging around with me? 

Brian's doing a lot more than hanging around; he's half naked on the filthy carpet in Bender's basement bedroom, and Bender is on top of him. Their breathing hasn't even slowed down yet. 

You're going to go someplace, nerdboy, he's saying. You're going to be somebody. You're going to get the fuck out of Shermer and never look back. Don't hang around and let me fuck you up, because that's all I can do is fuck things up.

He looks worried. It doesn't make any sense. Just when a normal person would be feeling all cuddly and tender, maybe saying something sweet, saying, I care about you, you mean something to me --

Oh, jeez.

You can't argue with this stuff, though. He's screwed, Bender is. This stupid school and his stupid dad and stupid, stupid Shermer. 

So Brian doesn't say, Everything's going to be fine. And he doesn't say (it feels sweetly dangerous, roller-coaster crazy, even to _think_ ), I love you too.

He says: Hey, if I'm going to get naked with some asshole, it's going to be the biggest asshole in Shermer.

Bender raises his head and gives him a long look, and then one corner of his mouth quirks reluctantly.

Overachiever, he says.

Brian says: D-damn right.

**Author's Note:**

> I think maybe there was going to be a story, but I can't remember what it was going to be, so this is all there is.


End file.
